


Home

by ash091209, novaaashah



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, FOR SOME REASON THE MAIN CHARACTER'S FISH HAS A LOVE INTREST, Multi, Other, Running Away, The book that changed everything, The main character has a love interest now, a weird as-hell friend group, friends - Freeform, heteronormative society, lgbtq+, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash091209/pseuds/ash091209, https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaaashah/pseuds/novaaashah
Summary: Karina Patel is a normal girl (for now). She lives with her family in the suburbs of xxx. Everything changes when she reads one book and discovers her true identity. Everything changes when her parents kick her out.
Relationships: Original Non-Human Character/Original Non-Human Characters, Original Non-binary Character/ Original Non-gendered Character





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe Hey guys! This is my first work on Ao3. I just want to say, please be nice since this story is partly based on real-life events. -Nova  
> We apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.
> 
> There are two authors working on this story, Nova (main author?), and Ash/Arson (editor).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing diverse Oc's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just the characters lol

Name: Karina Patel

Nickname: Katrina, Katarina,  Kareeeeeena (the number of e's is subjective) , annoying  bxtch (almost everyone in the  friendgroup )

Age: 14

Gender: Female (right now)

Sexuality: Straight (right now)

Character status: Main

Likes: Reading, Rock music, Playing the guitar , Anime ,  Doggos, Being a crackhead with Delta (will introduce later)

Dislikes: Mean people, Cheese

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Indian

Name: Sofia Yang

Nickname:  Softheloafofdeliciousbread , soph, BOKE HINATA BOKE

Age: 13

Gender: Female (Right now)

Sexuality: Straight (right now)

Character relationship: Main's BFF4L

Likes: Reading, Drawing, Digital art, Fanfics, Ice Skating , FANFICS,  Walking around the neighborhood with her favorite gardening knife, Being a  sociopath (sometimes)

Dislikes: Mean People,  Karina because she hates cheese ,  When Delta screams too much

Nationality: American

Ethnicity:  Chinese

Name: Abby Patel

Age: ?

Nickname: Annoying  bxtch (Jimena)

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual (LADIES AND GENTELMEN, WE HAVE A PANSEXUAL FISH)

Character relationship: the new fish that Karina got a few days ago

Likes: Leo

Dislikes: when Karina doesn’t feed her

Nationality: American

Breed: GOLDFISH

Name: Leo Patel

Nickname: Jimmy, Baby sir-fish, 

Age: ?

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual (WE HAVE MORE NOT STRAIGHT FISH)

Character status: Karina’s long-time fish

Likes: Abby

Dislikes: when Karina doesn’t feed her

Nationality:  From  Oman (yes, the Patel’s have a fish from the middle east)

Breed: GOLDFISH

Name: Maya Patel

Age: 16 Years old

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual (only out to you and Jessica)

Character status: Main's Older sister

Likes: Singing, History

Dislikes: Karina (sometimes), onions

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Indian

Name: Anand Patel

Age: 47 Years old 

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Character status: Main's Father

Likes: Trivia, rock music

Dislikes: ?

Nationality: Born in the us, moved to India at age 5, Moved back to the US at age 18 (for college)

Ethnicity: Indian

Name: Sherry Patel

Age: 46 Years old

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Character status: Main's Mother

Likes: weird dancing, rock music

Dislikes: ?

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Indian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i finished it lol - Nova


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karina doesn't listen in class. After getting ice cream, she goes home with Jenny and starts reading a weird book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just setup lol. Tw: Minor cursing

Karina sat in school waiting for science to be over. Out of all of the subjects, it was probably her favorite. She was just excited to hangout with Jenny and read the new book they found. It was called the wonders of the rainbow-

"Mrs Patel! By that bored look on your face I can tell that you are not paying attention. Please recite the steps of the scientific method." Mrs. White's voice snapped Karina out of her thoughts. She sighed.

"Purpose, Research, Hypothesis, Experiment, Analysis, Conclusion."

"Very good," Mrs. White's eyes narrowed. "Make sure you are paying attention next time young lady." Karina sighed again and looked at the clock. 3:00. Only 10 minutes until she could be freed from this hell that is known as the American education system.

\---------

Sofia's POV:

I walked down the street with Karina. We were stopping at the local ice cream place, Handels, before going to her house. I stared at the road, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. "SOPHHHHHH! HELOOOOO." Karina yelled and I flinched.

"PLease shut up." She pouted.

"We're here you know." I looked up and saw the blue sign for Handels. The line was long. It wrapped around the corner and well into the parking lot.

 _"This is going to be a long day"_ I sighed and nodded for Karina to join the line.

"Fine, but we're leaving right after," I finally stated. Karina nodded eagerly.

\----------

(After the ice cream)

Karina's POV:

"MAMA I'M HOME. I'M IN MY ROOM WITH JENNY IF YOU NEED ME." I yelled up the stairs. I turned to Jenny with a sly grin on my face. "Let's go." She nodded eagerly.

\----------

Sofia's POV:

We went up to Karina's room. I wasted no time settling down in a nearby beanbag chair. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the giant tank that housed Leo and Abby. I waved and it was almost like Leo splashed around, waving back.

"Let's get started, shall we?" I motioned towards the book and she nodded. Anticipation filled the room. We both eagerly looked down at the book, only to return eye contact, slightly tilting our heads to the side.

"Wonders of the rainbow by Nova Shah. Huh. I've never heard of it." Karina was very puzzled.

I lifted the front cover of the book and cocked my head. 

"What the hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is trash, I'm sorry. -nova


End file.
